


Johnny's Third Wheel Diaries

by regularyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School AU, JaeDo, Luwoo, M/M, Xiaodery, actually all he talks about is his thirdwheel life, all hail journal, and taeil, chensung - Freeform, dojae, henjun, johnil, johnny is the group's thirdwheel lol, johnny talks about taeil a lot, journal u da best, journal???, markhyuck, moon taeil babie, nomin, renyang, some other groups' members are mentioned, taeten - Freeform, the journal is the witness of the story, third wheel johnny, this is all the journal's fault, this is still a johnil fic though, we get summarizations of johnny's day, yeah the journal, yuwinkun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regularyu/pseuds/regularyu
Summary: Johnny never thought that a harmless journal given to him as a gift would be the witness of his life as a third wheel to someone with a growing love story.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Entry #1

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to publish this last 2019 but lmaoooo tf happened
> 
> Quarantine did this :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta is surprisingly early, Taeil gave Johnny his late Christmas gift, Doyoung being in-denial, Taeyong and Ten being that couple, and Johnny got dragged away by Lucas and Mark

Dear Diary (???),

(‘Dear Diary’ is so cheesy but no one cares this is my journal I do what I want lol).

So this is my first entry for this year cause I just got this journal earlier. By the way, I got this journal from Taeil cause he told me that I should get a journal because of my nice penmanship (depends on the pen I use actually lol) but oh really? He also told me that this is also a way so I wouldn’t forget some events this year (even though I usually don’t forget stuff? Or do I?). I told him earlier that I won’t use this as a diary cause, idk, my reputation might go down, but he told to do whatever I want with this. And here I am, making this a diary (wow Johnny clown). But I’ll keep this a secret, I don’t wanna waste Taeil’s effort if I don’t use this. Just a summarization of my day would be enough right? 

So okay, when I arrived at school earlier, I was shocked cause Yuta’s already there. He arrived before me although he’s always arrives late. I was about to ask him if he ever drank anything weird when I remembered about the flag ceremony every Monday, so that’s why he’s early. Then at the flag ceremony while we were lining, I didn’t notice Taeil was late until Taeyong shouted to move the line backwards to adjust. So when I stepped backwards, I didn’t know Taeil was right behind me so my back hit his face. We even bickered when I offered to exchange places in the line cause I know he’ll have trouble seeing what’s in front cause I’m blocking it (wow thanks height) but he doesn’t want to and that led to us bickering until Taeyong told us off, oops. So yeah, I stopped persuading him and just let him do what he wants, he might sulk and I don’t want that. When we reached our classroom, Taeil handed me a late Christmas gift that he didn’t got to give me cause I was in America during Christmas break lol. And that late gift is this journal (thanks Taeil you're the best).

Nothing really happened during our classes (cause the classes are boring lol), except for Taeyong and Yuta’s debate earlier which they got scolded lmao. If Ten was our classmate, Taeyong would’ve probably shut up. Then at lunch time, I was so unlucky cause I sat between Ten and Taeyong being the lovers they are, and on my right side Jaehyun was there, lowkey flirting with my best friend Doyoung. What the heck I felt like crying earlier being stuck between two pairs of lovers (well, one pair of lovers and almost-lovers if Doyoung wasn’t an in-denial bitch). To make things worse, Yuta and Kun were laughing at me earlier, those assholes. Here get this, I was peacefully eating my oh so delicious lunch when all of a sudden, Lucas and Mark dragged me outside, those disrespectful brats. I even accidentally threw my spoon at Doyoung’s head. Sorry Dons, that was an embarrassment (but I’m sure Jaehyun took care of you, stop rejecting his advances and stop being an in-denial bitch). Anyways, I thought it was something serious for them to reach the point of dragging me outside. Turns out it was just Lucas asking for help on his plans to court Jungwoo (*insert sigh of frustration*). I told them we would talk later cause I still haven’t finished eating and I am so freaking hungry that time, I think I even whined at some point. So we went back to our table inside, Hyuck asked me (who was talking to Taeil) where we went lol he’s so cute I love him uwu. Even Taeil asked us where we went and what was that all about. Of course I didn’t tell, I just gave him a clue when we were on our way back to the classroom after lunch. 

Lucas and I talked before we went home. I told him he would have to ask Jungwoo’s parents their permission before he could court Jungwoo, and I left an anxious Lucas there lmao I’m so bad. I went home with Hyuck and Doyoung like the usual, cause Doyoung is such an in-denial bitch and he won’t let Jaehyun drive him home smh. So that’s it. Doyoung reached his house first, then Hyuck, then me. My feet hurt from all that walking but once I arrived home, I immediately started this journal. 

Oh wow, I didn’t realize I wrote that many, Guess a lot of things really happened in one day. Well, I still need to wash the dishes (cause I’m a good kid) so yeah, that’s it I guess. The end? Yeah the end haha.

Love,  
JOHNNY

P.S. What’s up with my signature lol did I just cringed? Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just to make things clear, here are the classes and who are classmates with who.
> 
> '94-'95  
> '96  
> '97-'98  
> '99  
> '00  
> '01-'02


	2. Entry #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung wants his flash drive back, Taeil spills water, Lucas' internal crisis, Yuta almost burned the laboratory, and some gossips from Hyuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anybody even reading this :D

Dear Diary (is this gonna be a serious thing?),

This journal is now legit huh? I just hope I won’t grow tired of writing in this. Taeil will be sad.

Anyways, I remember earlier when I arrived at school. I was about to enter the classroom when I saw Doyoung waiting outside, right in front of the door. Turns out he was waiting for me cause he came to get the flash drive that I borrowed last year (what the heck that was so long ago). And I’m unlucky because I didn’t bring it with me, and Doyoung is scary huhu. After I shooed Doyoung away (cause I don’t have the freaking flash drive), I bumped into Taeil when I entered the classroom, I didn’t see him, okay. He was going out with Seungcheol and I have no idea where they went cause I didn’t got the chance to ask (turns out they were heading to the canteen to buy water). But I said sorry, I apologized to Taeil cause I’m a good kid :(. I’M A GOOD KID. Anyways, when they came back, our new mathematics teacher arrived so the class started. Thirty minutes into the lesson, YUTA BURST IN TO THE DOOR! He’s late as always, except on Mondays. But that doesn’t erase the fact that HE’S LATE. While Yuta is being scolded by the teacher, Taeyong, Taeil, and I are laughing at him until our jaws hurt. Remember the water Taeil bought with Seungcheol earlier? Yeah, we were laughing so hard, we accidentally hit it and it spilled on the floor. The three of us were about to clean it up when we were stopped and our teacher made Yuta clean it up lmao.

After that, nothing much happened until lunch time came. I sat in between Doyoung and Jaehyun cause apparently, Doyoung doesn’t wanna sit beside him (still in-denial I see). I might be in between them but that doesn’t stop Jaehyun from throwing heart eyes at Doyoung so I’m still the unfortunate third wheel of the ship. Also, Jaehyun opened up the topic about my Christmas break back at America. I answered him despite being confused and I asked him why he asked that all of the sudden. Jaehyun said I still smell like America. I said that’s bullshit. 

I also noticed Lucas being anxious at lunch too. He’s shaking and keeps on playing with his food rather than eating it. It wasn’t obvious at first but when Jungwoo arrived with Sicheng, it’s too visible for anyone not to notice. The others noticed it too, but I think they got the wrong idea why was Lucas acting like that. Taeil even told me to stop staring at Lucas cause I’m scaring him. Oh Taeil, if only you knew. But that didn’t stop me from glancing at Lucas until he turned to look at me. He stared at me with something I can’t comprehend but I knew he was trying to tell me something. I planned on talking to him about it but the bell rang signalling lunch is over and Lucas just rushed out of the canteen without even waiting for us. 

Also, I think I saw Jungwoo about to cry earlier. Maybe because Lucas ignored him at lunch and when he tried to talk to him, he only gets short replies from Lucas. Poor Jungwoo, maybe he isn’t used to the treatment Lucas is giving him. Its another reason why I want to talk to Lucas.

Yuta almost blew up the laboratory earlier at chemistry. I don’t know what he put in his solution but he made it explode and the window cracked where he was near it. I don’t know if I should laugh or not, but Taeyong laughed at him while Taeil looks sympathetic. Yuta was sent to detention but it’s nothing new. He’s been there a lot of times, he practically loves there rather than our classroom. 

I haven’t got the opportunity to talk to Lucas earlier which is unfortunate, but maybe I can try and contact him tonight. If not, I’ll approach him tomorrow morning. I walked home with Doyoung and Hyuck (as usual) and we talked about a lot of things. Doyoung told us he and Kun were on opposite sides at their debate earlier in their class and Ten was no help to the both of them whatsoever. Hyuck also told us about Renjun’s failed attempt on flirting with Yangyang and their class slowly getting frustrated at Yangyang being oblivious. I mean, who wouldn’t be frustrated? 

I also heard some school gossip from Hyuck before we went our separate ways. Of course I am the last one to arrive home. 

I finished washing the dishes and the rest of my chores so I could have time to write here but Taeil and Lucas messaged me just as I was writing this so I guess I’ll end this entry here. This might be the time to talk to Lucas about earlier. And I don’t know what Taeil wanted to talk about but I’ll talk to him.

Love,  
JOHNNY

P.S. I’m still bothered about my signature but I don’t know, I’ll just leave it like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading daily yay
> 
> Anyways, here's Johnny's entry #2
> 
> Hope you like it (???)
> 
> Also, comments are appreciated :>


	3. Entry #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas explains his plans to Johnny, Taeil and Johnny talked about birds, Yuta is still late, Lucas skipped morning class, Hyuck asks something and Jungwoo cried, Johnny third wheeled Lucas and Jungwoo at the garden, Hyuck tripped on a rock, and Doyoung choked on air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short but here you go :>

Dear Diary (skskksks),

Lucas and I talked last night and turns out all that fidgeting and stuff was just him being anxious about the “courting Jungwoo” thing. He also told me that he’ll be skipping morning class so he could go to Jungwoo’s parents to ask for their permission and he doesn’t want anyone knowing what he’s up to. But he told me so I guess he trusts me that much? Thanks Lucas. 

Taeil and I talked too. I can’t remember how it got there but we had a conversation about penguins. We found them cute, especially the way they waddle. Then it shifted to birds. I told him he’s an owl, and he told me I’m a parrot. Is this because of my parrot impression? But anyways, I had fun talking to Taeil, I never really noticed the time until Taeil stopped responding. It was almost the end of midnight (around 12:51 am I think?) and I think he fell asleep.

Other than Yuta being late, nothing really happened this morning.

On lunch though, the tension in our lunch table is so thick but we chose to ignore it. Lucas wasn’t there and we are not used to him not being around. Especially Jungwoo. Yeah, Jungwoo. He looks sad, like a sad puppy. Nobody really have the courage to talk about it, or just ask where Lucas is. I was silently debating whether I would tell Jungwoo about Lucas’ whereabouts or keeping my mouth shut when Hyuck arrived with Jeno and Jaemin following behind him. Hyuck asked the million dollar question, which is where is Lucas. I guess that one question triggered Jungwoo cause he suddenly burst into tears. We all tried to comfort him, while Hyuck TRIED to comfort him although they’ve been sending him death glares. Poor kid doesn’t even know what he did wrong. Lunch ended with Jungwoo finally calmed down.

We don’t have our sixth period earlier cause our teacher have somewhere to go so I decided to head to the canteen to buy some snacks. Taeyong was about to accompany me but he got dragged back inside by Joshua and Bobby so I went alone huhu. I passed by the school garden where I saw Lucas and Jungwoo talking there. Jungwoo was crying and Lucas hugged him. I assumed they talked it out so I head over to the canteen. After I bought snacks, I passed by the garden again and this time, the two noticed me and they called me over. Turns out they haven’t settled whatever issue they had at the moment. They pleaded me to stay there so I did. They talked things out and they got all smiley in the end, while I stood there. I STOOD THERE. I JUST STOOD THERE. I felt like they just made me stay there for me to third wheel. I feel like crying wtf. Well at least they settled it, right?

When we’re walking home, Hyuck tripped on a rock. He wasn’t injured or scraped though. He just started whining. But that was really funny, Doyoung even choked on air.

I still really need to work on our homework. Taeil’s gonna help me and he’s calling me rn to face time so I’ll end this here.

Love,  
JOHNNY

P.S. Is my signature a serious thing lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how the talk between Lucas and Jungwoo's parents went...


	4. Entry #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny bought something for Taeil, Johnny gets it now why Yangyang and Renjun are frustrating, Sicheng almost went hysterics, Lucas announced something, Yuta is still late even in parties, and Johnny thinks he got drunk off of fruit juice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based their class schedules off of my own curriculum in my school so I'm sorry if it is confusing but I hope you don't mind that cause idk how to explain ;-;

Dear Diary, 

Today is finally Friday!!! Which means it’s the weekend. And a lot of fun stuff are done during weekends so it’s exciting. Like for example, today is our weekly movie marathon/sleepover with Doyoung and Hyuck, and we invite one person to join us every time. But that is postponed because Kun will be celebrating his late birthday party today.

I skipped morning class earlier hehe. I was on my way to school when Ten messaged me that he’s waiting for me at the gate. When I reached the school gates, Ten dragged me to the side and told me that he’ll be skipping morning class to buy Kun a gift, and he wants me to accompany him because Taeyong doesn’t need to know. I agreed, but I have no idea that it’s not just Ten and I. In the end, I was babysitting Ten, Sicheng, Xiaojun, Hendery, Renjun, and Yangyang at the mall. I haven’t bought a present for Kun because I already have prepared his gift beforehand. But I did buy a couple of stuff. Like a little charm bracelet I saw earlier. It has moons and little stars as charms in it, and the best part is it has a one little owl charm sticking out. It is cute, and it reminded me of Taeil the moment I saw it so I decided to buy it. I’ll give it to him, like an exchange to this journal hehe.

Also, I can now understand why Hyuck is always complaining how they are frustrated over Renjun and Yangyang. You see, there is this one point at their shopping spree where they decided to split up. I went along with Yangyang after hearing him that he wants to give Kun a new pair of shoes. Seriously, how rich is this kid? And yeah, since Renjun goes wherever Yangyang goes, he tagged along. I was following them for over an hour, and that is the frustrating time I ever had. RENJUN IS SO OBVIOUS. He blushes whenever Yangyang talks to him and compliments him. Especially that one time when he called Renjun cute. He literally turned red and I can almost hear his heart beating, only for Yangyang to laugh it off. Renjun also copies Yangyang’s movements, isn’t that a psychological thing? Where when you copy a person’s movement, it means that you like that person. Renjun also tried flirting by telling him not-so-cheesy pick-up lines, etc. He is literally implying he likes Yangyang without saying the phrases “I like you” and Yangyang is still so oblivious. Even a blind person can tell that Renjun likes Yangyang. I can’t count how many times I sighed out of frustration, or almost tried to rip off my hair, but it is so frustrating, I ordered the iced tea Taeil always buys when he’s stressed. I didn’t believe the tea had that effect, but it helped me earlier.

When we went back at school, its lunch time already so we tried our best to sneak in without letting our friends know where we were from. We went our separate ways before joining them for lunch. I’m surprised why any of them didn’t notice. But that’s a good thing. We were peacefully eating lunch when it was announced that there will be no afternoon classes because of some teacher’s meeting. Sicheng almost turned hysterical after finding out about the cancelled afternoon classes. Too be honest, I feel him. We could’ve gone gift shopping if only we knew better. Yuta and Kun tried to calm him down, and I don’t know why I found it funny.

We went home after lunch. There’s still a few hours left before Kun’s birthday celebration so I decided to nap first. It was peaceful at first, until Chenle and Jisung decided to show up. They decided to hang around in my house and I don’t want to turn them down so I let the kids trash the house while I got ready for the birthday celebration. The three of us headed to Kun’s house where the party is. We all greeted Kun a happy belated birthday before he fed us and played some games. No alcohol though, as there were kids, and Kun was dared to no alcohol for two months the last time we played truth or dare. But we got fruit juices and mocktails so we got that going for us.

Lucas also announced that he’s already courting Jungwoo while we were playing uno. We were happy for them, and they look so happy too as they saw our reactions. I think Sicheng’s reaction was the most amusing. But yeah, we’re happy for them. But I still haven’t let them go on what happened last time, where they made me third wheel them back at the garden. I STOOD THERE! HOW WOULD I FEEL ABOUT THAT?

Anyways, other than Yuta being late even to parties, there is nothing really worth mentioning before. Except if you count all that flirting right in front of my face making me feel like a freaking third wheel, I’d rather not mention that. 

We were having so much fun, until Kun kicked us out. This time as we were walking home, the three of us were joined by Xiaojun and Taeil as they’ll be going as the same direction as us. We dropped off Xiaojun first, then Taeil, before we passed the school grounds. Hyuck attempted to sneak in, but Doyoung stopped him. 

I forgot to give Taeil the charm bracelet I bought thinking of him. I’ll probably give it to him when I can find the chance. I hope he’ll like it even though it’s just a little gift. And if he doesn’t, I’ll have it. It’s really cute. I wish I also bought one for myself, but there are no charm bracelets there with a parrot charm. Maybe next time, I’ll look for one so I can match with Taeil. He’s gonna be so happy. 

I’m really tired right now so I’m ending this entry right here. I’m surprise I still found time to write here even though my body feels numb right now.

Love,  
JOHNNY

P.S. Are fruit juices supposed to make you tipsy? Maybe somebody spiked my drink when I wasn’t looking. Or maybe I just drank too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Johnny is whipped, okay


	5. Entry #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weekend passed by fast, Johnny unknowingly brought an empty box of cereal to school, Taeil treated Johnny breakfast, something is going on between Mark and Hyuck, and Johnny noticed all of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short :/
> 
> But here you go
> 
> Don't mind if I skipped some days :>

Dear Diary, 

The weekend passed by so fast, it’s already Monday. This is so sad what the heck. 

Nothing really happened during the weekend. I just lazed around hahaha. But I did know that Mark and Hyuck went somewhere last Saturday.

I’m still not used to Yuta being early during Mondays. I got used to him being late all the time. Also, I was almost late earlier. My alarm didn’t go off. I left the house not having breakfast but I brought the whole Lucky Charms cereal box so I got that going for me. I told myself I’ll eat at school later. But I found out later that the box I brought was almost empty. I think I nearly went hysterical at the classroom earlier when I checked it, but Taeil is kind enough to treat me food and eat with me. We talked about a lot of things, and I just noticed that he speaks softly when he turns shy. Although I don’t know why he turned shy all of a sudden but isn’t that the cutest thing hahaha. When we returned to our classroom, Taeyong was texting Ten (and he’s so red and giggling to himself) while Yuta was sleeping beside him. 

When lunch time came, I didn’t ate that much because I’m still full from what I ate earlier (thank you Taeil) so I have time to observe some things around me. Kun has been using some of the gifts we gave him at his party so it made us really happy. Aside from feeling like I’m third wheeling my friends, nothing really much happened during lunch time. But I did notice something going on between Mark and Hyuck. They weren’t talking to each other and they sat separately which is unusual as they always sit beside each other. They’re practically glued together so I’m not used seeing them apart from each other. Hyuck was busy talking to Taeil while Mark has his attention on Yangyang but they keep stealing glances at each other. I wonder what happened.

I know something happened between them and my theory got even stronger when we were walking home. Doyoung told us a story Jaehyun shared to him about Mark, and Hyuck was unresponsive which is not like the usual reaction whenever Mark is mentioned in our conversations. It’s like he doesn’t want to talk about Mark. Hyuck even tried to change the conversation topic so that proves my theory that something happened between them. I also wonder why the others didn’t noticed when it was so obvious. 

Taeil messaged me just now, and he wants me to help him in our English homework, so I might have to end this entry here. Maybe tomorrow I’ll try to ask Mark and Hyuck what’s wrong.

Love,  
JOHNNY

P.S. Mondays are the worst  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I agree, Mondays are the worst
> 
> Also, comments are appreciated :>


	6. Entry #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyuck and Mark have been running off a lot, Yuta wasn't late (or is he?), Mark tells Johnny something, Johnny might actually hit Yuta someday, some noticed the tension at lunch, Jamin is not happy, Jeno rejects someone, Doyoung and Johnny talked, Jaehyun is whipped, Hyuck tells Doyoung and Johnny something, and Taeil wants to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy Johnny being fed with a lot of information :>>

Dear Diary,

I’ve been fed by a lot of information I can’t comprehend so hopefully, if I write it here I might be able to slowly process it.

So earlier this morning, I found Hyuck waiting for me near the gates. He didn’t inform me beforehand that he’ll be waiting so I was shocked when I saw him standing there. He told me he wants to see me and talk to me before we go to class. Even though I’m confused, I agreed and we entered the school together. Hyuck also decided to drop me off my classroom and I didn’t see anything wrong with that so I let him. We were just talking about this newly opened restaurant near where he lives until we reached my classroom. Hyuck was happily talking to me until all of a sudden, his voice faded and I looked at the direction he was looking at. There, I saw Mark at the door waiting for Taeyong. Apparently he went to get something from Taeyong (it was a scientific calculator) so he was there. Hyuck quickly bade me good bye before running off. I was so confused at that time. I approached Mark who greeted me quickly before snatching the calculator from Taeyong’s hands and ran off. Taeyong told me how weird it was and I just shrugged it off. But remembering the events from yesterday, I think I understand. 

Yuta wasn’t late today. He’s just early for our second subject. Yes, he skipped first period. 

In our P.E. class, we shared the gymnasium with Mark’s class. Taeyong and Taeil were thrilled as they dragged a “just-woke-up-still-sleepy” Yuta to the gym. I forgot what we played even if it’s our lesson but who cares. Mark’s class were taught basic fencing and I think I spent more time looking over to their class than our actual class. Anyways, we were on a break and Taeyong and Taeil were talking to Hendery and Lucas. They said Xiaojun went to get some water, while Yuta continued his sleep on the bleachers. Mark approached me when I was refilling our water bottles. He asked me if Hyuck said anything about him or about the two of them. I think he looks very anxious that time. I told him no and he seems relieved, but still looks very anxious. We sat down and I made him tell what’s happening. Here’s what he told me;

HE LIKES LEE DONGHYUCK.

It still doesn’t add up to why they were avoiding each other though. That’s when he told me what happened last Saturday. He realized that he liked Hyuck after the new years and he doesn’t plan on confessing because it might ruin their friendship and he’s certain that Hyuck doesn’t feel the same way towards him. But when they’re at the herbarium, he almost confessed his feelings towards Hyuck. Although Hyuck assured that he didn’t heard what Mark said, Mark was still shaken from his almost confession that he started distancing away from Hyuck. He didn’t expect Hyuck to do the same too, and they just let it be.

Mark looked like a sad little puppy earlier; I had the urge to hug him. I think he appreciated the hug, until Yuta threw a comment at us that made us part. 

(I might actually hit Yuta one day, don’t tell him that though.)

Lunch time. I still noticed the awkward atmosphere in the table brought by Mark and Hyuck, and I think some noticed it too. Kun, Doyoung, and Renjun seemed to have noticed something wrong between them. I think Taeil also noticed the awkward atmosphere in the table, but doesn’t know the reason behind it as he looked at me with confused eyes, asking me to explain. But the uneasy feeling was lifted a bit when a girl approached our table while making heart eyes at Jeno. Jeno was kind enough to entertain her but Jaemin wasn’t all that welcoming. Jaemin was glaring at her as she was talking to Jeno, and the girl glared back at Jaemin. It was like a witnessing a battle of glares. Jaehyun tried his best not to laugh while Yuta and Lucas mimicked them, playfully glaring at each other. Ten, Hendery, and Yangyang were teasing them by commentating it live, making it harder for Jaehyun to hold in his laughter. It stopped when Jeno rejected the girl calmly and politely after she asked for his number. It was the most amusing thing we ever witnessed this day. 

After classes were over, Doyoung was waiting for me outside our classroom as their classes ended early. I waved good bye to Yuta and Taeil (idk where Taeyong is that time) as Doyoung dragged me away. While we were walking towards the school benches in front of Hyuck’s classroom, he opened up about what he noticed between Mark and Hyuck. We shared our thoughts (I didn’t told him about what Mark told me) and agreed that we would try to talk to Hyuck on the way home. We exited the campus with Hyuck, and decided to buy some ice cream from an ice cream vendor waiting outside the school gates. The old lady was kind enough to give us one scoop for free. Hyuck was thrilled but Doyoung being the kind human he is, insisted to pay for it. The old lady refused it, but Doyoung (with a little help from me) secretly inserted the payment in her pocket when she was being distracted by Hyuck. As we were walking away, I saw Jaehyun (with Taeyong, Ten, Mark, Chenle, and Jisung) giving Doyoung the heart eyes and he was smiling like he was so in love. If I say Jaehyun is whipped for Doyoung, he is and I rest my case.

Doyoung and I carried on with what we talked about as we were walking. We started asking Hyuck some questions about the matter and told him that we noticed. Hyuck tried to deny and change topics but we didn’t let him off that easily until he admitted what was that all about. He told us that yes, he’s been avoiding Mark because of this reason. 

HE LIKES MARK LEE.

That confession caught Doyoung and I off-guard. Doyoung got so shocked, he went quiet. I asked Hyuck to explain everything and so he did. He just recently realized his feelings for Mark, right at Kun’s party. When they went to the herbarium, he thought he heard Mark say something about liking him but he lied saying he didn’t hear it because he wasn’t sure if he heard Mark correctly or he just misheard it. But he told us that because of what he heard (that he wasn’t sure of) he doesn’t want to assume anything so he started distancing himself away from Mark. And like what I heard earlier, Mark also did the same and they just let it be. 

Since I’ve written it down, I think I processed the information quite well now. Maybe this journal is helpful in many ways, I think I need to tell Taeil how thankful I am for this gift. I’m ending this entry here hehe.

Love,  
JOHNNY

P.S. Taeil’s been messaging (read: flooding) me to tell him about what he noticed earlier that I seemed to know. Should I tell him?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tea: SPILLED
> 
> (no I'm not doing the hotel-Trivago shit, no. Just no)


	7. Entry #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas' birthday is approaching, Johnny helped Yuta skip classes, Johnny didn't study for a quiz, the rest of the guys finally sensed something between Mark and Hyuck, Hyuck got jealous, Johnny treats Taeil and Hyuck some ice cream, and Mark's acting weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :>

Dear Diary,

So I, uh, might’ve told Taeil about the Mark and Hyuck situation while we were talking on the phone last night. I told him the gist of the story and I think he got it. But before I could get to the details, I heard him snoring lightly already so I hanged up and went to bed.

Also, Taeil reminded me that Lucas’ birthday is fast approaching. I wonder what I should get him.

This morning, I helped Yuta skipped classes hehehe. I helped him sneak out of the campus as he didn’t want to take the quiz we had in History that he didn’t study for. I got late because of that but that’s fine, as I witnessed something. You see, I was returning back to my classroom when I passed by the intersection in the hallways. I saw Mark and Hyuck coming from opposite directions. I don’t think they noticed that they’re about to meet in the middle of the intersection because Mark is busy scanning a piece of paper he’s holding and Hyuck is too immersed reading a book. I thought it would be a good idea to call them so I did. I greeted them by their name and this made them look up from what they’re looking at. But as soon as their eyes met, they immediately turned around and walked away leaving me there staring at them.

Okay so maybe that was a bad idea. 

Speaking of the quiz, I also didn’t study for that quiz. But Taeil and Taeyong are kind enough to let me copy from their papers. I only scored half of the items even if the two let me copy which is unfortunate but attendance is equivalent to ten points so I got that going for me. As for Yuta, I don’t know. He might take the quiz too but no plus points I guess. Anyways, he did promise me he’ll buy me my favourite drink if I helped him sneak out and he did. He gave it to me when he came back, but it was a different flavour. I gave it to Taeil, remembering that he loves that flavour. Thanks anyways Yuta.

Lunch was interesting though. It seemed like the rest of the guys sensed something going on with Mark and Hyuck (finally), and almost half of them actually knew what’s happening. I asked Hendery how did he knew and he answered that Mark told them (and it is confirmed that Mark is the Tom Holland of the group). So that’s why. Hyuck sat beside me this lunch by the way, and our friends were staring at him, then to Mark, then to Hyuck again. Hyuck was distracting himself by eating his lunch which I think is a great distraction by the way. Until Hyuck started eating faster and I’m afraid he would choke so I told him to slow down. HE GLARED AT ME??? How rude but I can’t blame him so I let him be. Luckily he didn’t choke on his food, I was worried. Ignoring the tension in the table, we talked about stuff while Mark and Hyuck were silently stealing glances at each other. Then this happened. Mark is the boys’ volleyball team captain, right? He was approached by the girls’ volleyball team captain who is Mina, and they discussed about something volleyball related, I guess. While they were talking, I felt Hyuck tense up beside me and I saw Taeil grabbed his hand to hold it tight. Maybe Taeil also sensed how Hyuck tensed up. They continued talking there while the guys sent Hyuck some looks, in which Hyuck ignored. 

The bell rang so we all went back to our respective classrooms. When we reached there, we found out that our teacher for our next period is out so we have a vacant time to do what we want. Yuta slept, and Taeyong played some games on his phone. I decided to go outside and roam around the campus, Taeil decided to join me. We just talked, until we found ourselves outside Hyuck’s classroom. It seemed like it is also their free time as there is no teacher inside. Hyuck was outside, by the door reading the book I saw him reading earlier. Hyuck saw us and he approached us, he seemed happy to see us and I found that cute. Hyuck joined us walking around the campus and talking about random things. In one point of our conversation, he looked up at us and smiled sadly. I can still remember what he said. 

“So this is what it feels like to be jealous.”

That made Taeil and I look at each other. Hyuck explained what he felt when he saw Mark and Mina earlier talking to each other. He knows he shouldn’t be jealous, but he can’t help it. It also made him realize that his feelings for Mark are ‘that’ deep. He looks so sad earlier, and he constantly keeps sighing. I’m not used to seeing Hyuck, our little ball of sunshine, act like that. And I know Taeil isn’t used to seeing that too. It seems like the mood dropped and it’s affecting us really deep so I decided to treat the two of them some ice cream to make them feel better. 

I think the ice cream made Hyuck’s mood better. He acted like nothing happened over lunch when classes are dismissed. He was smiling now, and returned back to his usual self. Though he ignored Mark when we walked pass him, turning to Doyoung to avoid Mark’s gaze. I was really convinced it was the ice cream that lifted Hyuck’s mood. He was such in a “great” mood, Doyoung didn’t even question what happened during lunch.

Hyuck thanked me for the ice cream again after we dropped Doyoung off in his house. He’s such a sweet kid, just a bit mischievous sometimes. Mark sent me a period mark as soon as I dropped Hyuck off by his house. That was weird, but okay.

So that happened today. I’m ending this here because Mark has been flooding my phone with messages. There’s also one message from Taeil so I think I better get to answering this.

Love,  
JOHNNY

P.S. I think Mark followed us home earlier but I can’t be certain so maybe I’ll ask him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, that happened


	8. Entry #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny is excused from classes, its Mark's volleyball championships, Hyuck and Mark are acknowledging the tension between them (?), Mark gets jealous, Jaehyun and Mark decides to stay the night at Johnny's house, and Mark finally stops being a coward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm here you go, enjoy :>

Dear Diary, 

About the messages Mark’s been sending me, it’s just about Hyuck. Don’t worry, I didn’t tell him what Hyuck told me. I want the two of them to figure this out by themselves.

But I’ve been talking to Taeil last night. He asked how Hyuck was doing when we went home yesterday because he hasn’t got the chance to check up on him. I told him he’s fine and he’s probably feeling better. 

This morning, I was excused because of yearbook club duties. There are some first year-centered events that needed to be covered. As the president of the photography club and the yearbook club’s official photographer, I was excused from class along with some members of the school paper. I panicked making the excuse letters for me and the other members of the photography club because unfortunately our secretary was absent. I saw Chenle and Jisung at the event and it looks like they’re having fun. I also saw Xiaojun interviewing some students and Jeno interviewing some teachers for the school paper. I didn’t saw Hyuck that time though. Maybe he was interviewing somewhere. Jaemin caught up to me at break time though. We’re both members of the photography club so we look at each other’s photos and shared our opinions with each other while we eat some snacks. 

Xiaojun, Jeno, and Hyuck joined us a while later as they started drafting their articles. Xiaojun mentioned that later in the afternoon will be the volleyball championships so the classes are cut short. I forgot to do the excuse letters for that so I panicked once again to the point that I almost dropped my laptop. Jaemin offered to help me make the excuse letter but I think he spent more time and attention talking (read: flirting) to Jeno. Xiaojun also mentioned that Mark skipped their morning class for the championships later as he got a lot of responsibilities knowing that he’s the volleyball team captain. Hyuck tried to avoid the conversation though; he shuts up every time Mark’s name is mentioned. I think Xiaojun also noticed that Hyuck wasn’t comfortable with the topic so he dropped it. 

Lunch came by, and we were all on our usual table when the guys came in. Hyuck was silently eating beside me while the guys were talking about the event later. I think Doyoung noticed this because he started a conversation with Hyuck and it kept him distracted which is a good thing. Taeil’s also been looking at Hyuck too, and he looks worried. I gave Taeil a chocolate bar too. 

(I don’t know why I mentioned that. I just feel like I need to write that down.)

Anyways, we went straight to the volleyball court after eating our lunch to secure our places in the bleachers although I don’t need to because I’d be roaming around to take pictures of the game. I don’t know why I still did it. We saw Mark and his teammates having their warm ups when we walked in, and the guys cheered for Mark which is a little embarrassing. Hyuck keeps hiding behind me when we went in but in the end, he and Mark made eye contact anyway and they stood there staring at each other for a long time. If it wasn’t for Jaehyun interrupting by pushing Hyuck and Mark’s coach that screamed at his ear, they might have been just staring at each other for the rest of the event. 

Nothing much really happened during the game. Except maybe Mark just looking hot and all because he looks really mad? The girls were literally swooning and fanning themselves as soon as Mark does something. Hyuck keeps following me as I take pictures of the game, but I don’t mind though. Also, our school won the championships and everybody was celebrating for the team Especially for Mark. I can hear Yuta and Lucas’ cheers from the bleachers. 

But things got interesting. Apparently Hyuck knows someone from the other school which is also on the volleyball team. I think it was the other team’s captain and he seems to be very good friends with Hyuck. They were talking and laughing and I was observing them from a distance when all of a sudden, Mark approached them fuming. I didn’t hear what their conversation is all about but I stepped in and broke the three apart before things got worst. Mark was fuming indeed, and Hyuck also looks like he’s mad too as he was glaring at Mark. When I was between them, it’s like witnessing a drama especially when Mark told Hyuck that they should talk sometime. Hyuck walked away after agreeing half-heartedly and Mark walked the opposite way. THEY JUST LEFT ME THERE LOOKING DUMB HOW NICE IS THAT. 

Doyoung and Hyuck went home before me because I need to take care of something back at the photography club room. What surprised me is that Mark was waiting for me at the gates along with Jaehyun. They want to spend the night at my house so I agreed, and we used Jaehyun’s car to get there although it’s just a walking distance. 

Mark told us everything that happened this day. He admitted he got jealous when he saw Hyuck talking to the guy from the other team earlier. He also told us about his plans to talk with Hyuck where he planned on coming clean and confessing his feelings to Hyuck even though he’s risking their friendship in this. The mood was greatly affected by this, but I think Jaehyun cheered Mark up by shifting the topic to something else while giving Mark some watermelon-flavored treats.

Jaehyun and Mark are sleeping now as I’m writing this. My body is tired but I still can’t sleep. Maybe because I feel like I need to accomplish something before I go to bed. Should I talk to Taeil about it? Yeah, maybe I should. 

Love,  
JOHNNY

P.S. Hope Taeil is still awake at this hour.

P.P.S. HE’S STILL AWAKE!  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some snippets of the clubs some of the guys were in
> 
> I need help for the next entry :')


	9. Entry #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lucas' birthday, Mark and Hyuck talked things out, Jaehyun dropped the spatula, Johnny third wheeled them, Lucas' party is actually a children's party, Taeil found out about the diary, Johnny is unknowingly satisfied, and there's a goat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never forget Taeil babie :D
> 
> Also, the goat part here was inspired by an event that one of my older bros told me and I really found it funny so I put it here

Dear Diary, 

IT’S THE WEEKEND AND ITS LUCAS’ BIRTHDAY TODAY!!! 

Anyways, yeah I talked to Taeil last night. Just talked about random stuff that’s currently happening until he fell asleep (he stopped replying).

Jaehyun was cooking breakfast for us when I woke up. Meanwhile Mark was drinking milk in the corner of the kitchen, looking like a depressed emo kid judging from the circles underneath his eyes. I asked him what’s wrong while I was making coffee and he told me that he woke up very early and only got about 2-3 hours of sleep. He also told me that he and Hyuck talked because it turned out that the both of them were awake that time and couldn’t sleep. I almost spat out my coffee and Jaehyun dropped the spatula he was holding. 

So Mark and Hyuck have been talking all morning and that explained how Mark looked. Over at breakfast, he told us that he’ll be meeting Hyuck later to go gift shopping for Lucas and to talk things out. I think that’s a good thing, and I hope they would actually talk. Not that I have any faith in them, I’m just hoping for the best. Jaehyun and Mark left after breakfast.

I decided to go out to shop for a gift around 10 in the morning. I just finished showering and was about to go out when I found a goat chilling in the living room. I gave it a piece of cabbage to chew before I shooed it out of the house. I must’ve forgotten to close the back door when I was showering. I took a pic of the goat and sent it to Taeyong. 

Why is a goat there in the first place?

I think I was roaming around the mall for almost an hour when I noticed somebody’s been following me. I turned around and saw Mark and Hyuck following me. They immediately told me that they’ve been following me for a while now and pleaded to let them follow me. I let them as long as they talked. So while shopping around, the two were talking while tailing behind me. They also joined me for lunch, and they’re still talking while I eat in front of them and I think I third wheeled really hard. I have no business to be there but they insisted I stay so I did, I continued third wheeling them (lowkey want to cry).

I left them there after I shopped for my gift and went home. I took a nap before preparing to go to Lucas’ party. A lot of our friends were already there when I arrived. Although we didn’t expect it to be a children’s party, we still had fun with the games and it brought us back to our childhood. 

(The horrified look on Doyoung’s face when he realized it’s a children’s party is still so funny to me, I laughed so hard.)

Mark and Hyuck are okay now. They’ve been talking at the party a lot and I know they’ve already confessed to each other which explained all the blatant flirting we witnessed. But it’s better than the tension they’ve been giving us for the past few days. Hyuck told me they’ll take it slow (which I was not expecting by the way) when we went to get some gummy worms from the table earlier. 

I’m really happy for them that they got to work it out. The two of them look so much happier too, and that made me so glad. I feel like a proud father what the heck.

Taeyong brought up the goat during a conversation earlier. I’m surprise Taeyong remembered it, let alone join the conversation (when he’s been constantly making out with Ten- oops too much info). The guys found it amusing and funny and forced me tell everything that happened with the goat. So I did tell them and they’ve been laughing at me and it doesn’t stop there. Even when we were about to go home, they’re still laughing at me. 

Doyoung and Hyuck decided to have an impromptu sleepover at my house and I agreed. They decided to drag Taeil with us and he agreed to join us. The drive to my house was loud, as the three were members of the school’s chorale. They sang some songs playing over the radio and it sounded so beautiful, I didn’t even dare to even hum cause I might ruin it hehe. When we reached the house, the goat was waiting for me at the front door. The three were laughing at me as I was opening the front door. I expected the goat to go inside but he waited just by the door and he left when I gave him another piece of cabbage. The three were hysterical, and Doyoung even told me that maybe that goat likes me because I gave him food. I told him to fuck off. 

Seriously why is there even a goat in my neighbourhood?

Hyuck told Doyoung and Taeil everything that happened between him and Mark today and the two almost cried out of happiness for Hyuck. Purest thing I’ve seen. I mean, I’d do the same too. I’m genuinely happy for Mark and for Hyuck. They talked until Doyoung and Hyuck fell asleep. 

Taeil and I continued talking. I don’t know why but I felt a sense of familiarity when I was talking to him. Maybe because I always talk to him every night? We talked about a lot of things and I mentioned to him about this journal that I’ve been using it well. Taeil looked very happy when I told him that and I felt unknowingly satisfied when I saw him smile happily.

Taeil fell asleep now and I’m also feeling sleepy now so I’m ending this entry here. Good night? Good morning? Good mornight.

Love,  
JOHNNY

P.S. I know Taeil peeked once when I was writing this entry but I’ll just pretend I don’t know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're okay now yay
> 
> I'm excited for the next hehehehe


	10. Entry #10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny's birth month, Doyoung's birthday is near, Jaehyun is panicking, Johnny finds out the truth between Jeno and Jaemin, and Johnny fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not satisfied with this as it is too short and looks forced but here you go :<

Dear Diary,

It’s been a long time since I wrote here. My last entry was Lucas’ birthday, and now it’s almost February. Which means… BIRTH MONTH!!!

Doyoung’s birthday is close and Jaehyun has plans on giving Doyoung a surprise party which explains why he’s running around and constantly panicking in social media. I also rarely see Jaehyun and Doyoung together. Jaehyun doesn’t stick around Doyoung a lot because he’s been busy preparing for the surprise party. I know Doyoung doesn’t say it or express it (cause he’s a tsundere) but I know he missed Jaehyun’s presence around him. He just doesn’t want to admit it because he’s an in-denial bitch (still love you Dons).

I’ve been busy with both the yearbook club and photography club lately. Jaemin is also with me too so I have no regrets while doing duties. He is fun to be around and I enjoyed his presence. 

Earlier, I asked him about his relationship with Jeno. He answered that they aren’t boyfriends. ALL THIS TIME?! I thought they were together. I was really confused at that time, thinking about all the stuff they were doing and how they’re acting to each other. It looked like they’re in a relationship, and I’m sure others thought that too. Thinking about it, I think that explained the amusing glare war and rejection that happened weeks before. I knew they already like each other but I don’t know the reason why they won’t put a label on it. I don’t even know if they confessed to each other. Jaemin told me that they just got used to it and never talked about it. I think that’s not healthy because it’s not right. But who am I to judge?

I opened this topic to Doyoung and Hyuck while we were walking home earlier. They explained Jeno and Jaemin’s situation to me and we also shared opinions about it. I know it’s not our business but I don’t know why I’m bothered with it. Well, not completely bothered. Just a bit uncomfortable with their situation and why am I even talking about this when I shouldn’t. Maybe because all this time I thought they were boyfriends?

Taeil and I have been messaging each other a lot and I think it’s safe to say that we’ve gotten really close to each other now. He’s really fun to talk to. 

I still need to do some stuff so I’m ending this entry here. I’m also really sleepy so sorry if this was too short my eyes are already drooping. 

Love,  
JOHNNY

P.S. Why are the past few days aren’t that ev………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Johnny fell asleep there in the end. Poor baby, please rest 
> 
> The next entry might be longer so hehe :>


	11. Entry #11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung's birthday is tomorrow, Jaehyun had a mental breakdown, Jeno got into a fight, Jaemin is mad, Johnny third wheeled again, Jaemin feels ready, Taeil told Johnny something, and Johnny can't stop smiling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as I expect it to be but here you all go :>

Dear Diary, 

If the last entry wasn’t all that eventful, well this one is. 

Doyoung’s birthday is tomorrow and Jaehyun just had a mental breakdown at the comfort room earlier. He’s been stressed with the preparations with the surprise party for Doyoung and he misses Doyoung too so that’s the reason he called me and Taeyong in the middle of class earlier and told us to come to the bathroom. He told us everything and we understood him. He just wants the best for Doyoung. After we calmed him down and comforted him, we went back to class and Yuta and Taeil asked us what happened. I don’t know if Taeyong told Yuta, but I told Taeil what happened.

When class was dismissed for lunch, Jisung came running into our classroom and told us that Jeno got into a fight and was at the clinic. We immediately rush over to the clinic and saw Jeno there, lying on one of the clinic beds and he it look like he didn’t got beaten up badly but he had a few scratches on his face, and his knuckles were all red. He and Jaemin were fighting and shouting while Doyoung tried to calm them down. Jaemin looks like he’s about to cry so Taeyong stepped in and made them calm down before shooing the others out so the two can talk. Doyoung and I stayed for some unknown reason they made us. Jaehyun stayed outside to wait for Doyoung while the others went to get lunch. Doyoung talked to Jeno while I talked to Jaemin.

Jaemin told me everything. He was recently talking to a guy and Jeno got jealous to the point that he attacked the guy. Jaemin was crying as he explained to me, as he is also confused about what’s happening. He doesn’t even know why Jeno was jealous in the first place. He also explained why they were fighting and shouting at each other earlier when we entered the clinic. He didn’t need to explain though, all I know is they’re mad at each other. Poor Jaemin, he’s so confused and it also looked like he went through a crisis. I sat there comforting Jaemin, letting him cry on my shoulder. I told him in the end that he and Jeno should talk it out, as I observed Doyoung who did the same to Jeno. 

Doyoung left the clinic after talking to Jeno. I heard him sob softly while Jaehyun comforted him outside the clinic. So I was left there with the two. They started talking while I watched over them in case things started losing control again. I observed them from a distance because I don’t want to eavesdrop on what they’re talking about, They got better in the end and they returned to what they were, so that means I turned out to be their THIRD WHEEL clown Johnny. Sicheng and Taeil were kind enough to bring us our lunch and we spend the rest of the lunch time at the clinic.

We didn’t really mention to Doyoung that tomorrow is his birthday. Knowing him, he probably forgot it again just like the past years. Hyuck tried really hard not to mention it, I found it funny. 

Jaemin messaged me this night and he told me what his situation now with Jeno since they talked it out. I told him he didn’t have to tell me but he insisted so I let him. I’m happy they turned out okay in the end, and I was ecstatic when Jaemin told me that he’s ready to go into the next level in their relationship but only if Jeno wants to. Finally a label.

I told Taeil about my conversation with Jaemin and I told him how it feels to be trusted this much. He told me I’m trustworthy and a great friend. I think my cheeks hurt from smiling too much at what he said. I don't even know why I'm smiling.

Jaehyun still needs help for the plan tomorrow and he’s been messaging me non-stop so I need to end this entry here and give him the attention he wanted before he harasses my phone with notifications.

Love,  
JOHNNY

P.S. Jaehyun is whipped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like it wasn't detailed enough but it is what it is :/


	12. Entry #12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung's surprise party was a success, Johnny's toothbrush might just be the best gift, it's Jisung's birthday, there's a dance showcase from the dance club, Jeno and Jaemin finally worked it out (?), basketball season is coming, Taeil told some things to Johnny, and Johnny doesn't know what he's should be doing before going to bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI its me :>

Dear Diary,

I’m surprised I am still not tired from all the events that happened today. I finally found the time to write here. It’s been days since my last entry and for some reason, I feel guilty.

The surprise party for Doyoung was a success. It was held at the new restaurant that Hyuck and I have been talking about for days. We told Doyoung that we’ll just be having a simple dine in at the restaurant to try things out and he followed us, not knowing the guys are already waiting there. His reaction was so pure and we were right, he forgot that it was his birthday that day. It was nothing too fancy, we just ate and talked with each other like the normal thing we do when we hang out to eat. It was just a simple party, as Doyoung doesn’t want anything extravagant and it’s obvious that he’s happy and grateful and it was satisfying to see. The gifts were a bit though, both in amount and in thought. Jaehyun went all out and gave Doyoung 12 gifts, to symbolize the amount of days in between their birthdays (that was really cute, things you do when you’re in love am I right?). Jeno gave him tickets to the show that Doyoung wants to go to with him. I gave him asset of toothbrushes he’d always whine to me about every time we have a sleepover at my house. Doyoung became teary eyed as I gave him my gift and softly told me that I remembered, of course I did. Sorry Jaehyun, the toothbrush might be the best gift hahaha. 

Nothing really much happened after Doyoung’s birthday (except if you count the amount of times Doyoung told me how he loved the toothbrush) so I’m moving on to what happened today. 

Actually, TODAY IS JISUNG’S BIRTHDAY!!!

But we haven’t got the chance to celebrate it. There’s a dance showcase by the dance club that happened at school today so we’re kinda busy. Xiaojun, Jeno, and Hyuck covered the event for the school paper while Jaemin and I took photos for both the yearbook and the school paper. Our other friends came to cheer for our friends that are on the dance club. Taeyong performed a duo dance with Ten at one point, then Ten and Sicheng also paired up for a dance. Jisung danced with some of the dance club members, and the dancers all had their solo dances. Even Yuta had his own solo dance even though the soccer captain is just an honorary member of the dance club. They all did great and everybody loved the showcase. We also gave Jisung his gifts right after the showcase. Even some other students gave him gifts too, knowing that it’s his birthday. After all, he was well known as the cute dancer freshman from the dance club. 

I don’t know what the status between Jeno and Jaemin is right now. I haven’t got any information from them but that’s okay, they don’t have to tell me. I did saw the two of them hold hands earlier while we’re watching the showcase. They never held hands before as far as I know so maybe something happened behind the scenes, maybe they talked about their status. Publicly holding each other’s hand was a big step for them after all. 

Jaemin gave me a smile earlier. At first I was confused what that was for but thinking about it now, I think I understand what that meant. It was gratefulness.

Basketball season is coming so Lucas and Hendery might become busy in the next few days. Yuta, Jaehyun, and Mark are excited for it. I’m also excited for it. It’s all we’ve been talking about while we were eating some snacks earlier. We were talking about the basketball season last year and I think it made the others feel left out so I stopped the conversation. Taeil was looking at me confused and I don’t know why I felt embarrassed hahaha. 

(Doyoung also stopped the conversation by smacking Jaehyun in the head and told him that the others don’t know what we’re talking about.)

Taeil told me something earlier. He said that he really liked having sleepovers with me. Our conversations are so wholesome, and he also told me that I’m really fun to talk to. But I think he turned shy after he said all that because he blushed really hard and he spoke softly. But honestly, I also think the same. I love having Taeil for sleepovers. :D

I’m now ready to go to bed but for some reason, I felt like I haven’t done something yet. But I don’t know what it is. I think I’ll just wait until I remember what it is. I really have no clue. 

Taeil just messaged me! Should I talk to him about this? I think I should. I’ll end this entry here. 

Love,  
JOHNNY

P.S. Might just talk to Taeil ‘till we fall asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we witnessed Johnny answering his own questions (cLOWN)
> 
> Seriously, the answer is just right under his nose the whole time 
> 
> Comments are appreciated :>


	13. Entry #13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basketball season got them excited, there's a new "love team" in their classroom, they watched Lucas and Hendery train, Johnny third wheeled (or fifth wheeled idk), Johnny noticed something weird between Xiaojun and Hendery, and Johnny wants to tell Taeil about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates :<

Dear Diary,

IT’S BASKETBALL SEASON! THE SEASON WE’VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! Or maybe it’s just us hehe.

Since we’ve got some events out of the way, I’ve been in the classroom a lot now too. Too be honest, I’ve missed being in classes. I haven’t seen a lot of my classmates because I’ve been excused from classes a lot so it actually feels kind of nice to be back. Yuta is still late as the usual, nothing new about that. My classmates keeps on teasing Seungcheol and Jeonghan together and they’re dubbed as the classroom’s new “love team”. Seungcheol keeps denying it although he’s turning red every time someone mentions it and Jeonghan just goes along with it. Sometimes, he’ll even tease Seungcheol about their so-called “love team”. I don’t know how it all started but I went along with it. Hopefully, someone will fill me in with information. Maybe I’ll ask Taeil about it. 

Lunch time was nothing special too. It’s just the normal lunch hang out, except with the extra amount of flirting going on. It was a pain in the eye, but Jisung and Chenle kept me distracted as we talked about movies and video games. Thanks to them, I didn’t witnessed all the flirting that happened on our table, although I also felt like I’m third wheeling them in the conversation earlier. 

This afternoon though, I didn’t go home directly. I stayed at the basketball court along with Jaehyun and Mark to watch Lucas and Hendery train for their upcoming game. Doyoung and Hyuck joined us to watch cause apparently, they didn’t want to go home without me. Jaehyun and Mark thanked me for the chance to be with their “loml’s”. 

And I’m left being the third-wheel again (or was that a fifth-wheel because you know, two pairs of “couples” plus one dumb idiot).

Xiaojun was also there too, watching Hendery and Lucas practice. I talked to him instead of third wheeling with the others. We both watched the basketball team train while we talk about a lot of things. I did noticed how most of our conversation and topics we talk about are related to either the basketball team, or Hendery, I just kept that thought to myself though.

I’ve been observing Xiaojun and Hendery earlier too during breaks. I don’t even know why I was observing them, maybe because I had nothing better to do. So I observed them instead of going back to third-wheeling the two pairs at the bleachers. I noticed something weird about them earlier but I simply just can’t put my finger to it. Although I also felt I’m third wheeling them Xiaojun and Hendery earlier when Xiaojun dragged me across the court to give Hendery a water bottle and a face towel in which he used to wipe his sweat off. I don’t even know why I felt like an idiot standing there with them and feeling like a third wheel when they’re just friends. They’re just friends, right? I don’t really know what’s wrong with me it’s just so weird. 

I was also thinking about telling this to Doyoung and Hyuck while we were walking home earlier after we watched the basketball training. It was dark out while we were walking home but the neighbourhood were in is safe; we even encountered some kind patrolmen on the way home. Anyways, yeah I was thinking about telling them but I decided against it. I also don’t know why, but maybe because I think Taeil is the best person to tell this to?

I am so weird today.

I just finished getting ready for bed and I’m just waiting for Taeil to message me. Wait a minute, why am I even waiting when I could just message him first. Okay, I’m messaging him first. I hope he’s still awake. It’s already kind of late. :/

Love,  
JOHNNY

P.S. HE’S STILL AWAKE :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah okay sure Johnny lmao
> 
> Comments are appreciated ily :>


	14. Entry #14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeil is the best person to talk to, Johnny unexpectedly third wheeled another "couple", Yuta being late is a blessing sometimes, Johnny figured out what he found weird between Xiaojun and Hendery, and Johnny really likes talking to Taeil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend I wasn't gone for like a day hehe
> 
> Not really satisfied with his but enjoy :>

Dear Diary,

It’s a new day and I really enjoy watching basketball practices. I’m really this hyped up for basketball season. 

I told Taeil about what I’ve been feeling last night. He told me he can’t help me at the moment but he’s willing to listen. This is why he’s the best person I tell things to. So I told him everything I’ve seen and noticed about Xiaojun and Hendery. He just listened, no side comments at all and he’s just so kind and understanding. Why am I even writing this here? Of course it’s given; it’s Taeil we’re talking about. I don’t even know what I’m saying anymore.

Moving on, I’ve been filled up with the information about the new “love team” at our class (thank you Taeil). But when I arrived at the classroom earlier, I totally forgot about it. I was peacefully talking to Seungcheol when all of a sudden, Jeonghan approached us (or Seungcheol for that matter) and asked something. It turned into a conversation between the two of them and I sat there third wheeling them. Taeyong saw this and alerted the others, and they started teasing the two. Jeonghan was laughing, clearly amused while Seungcheol is just blushing hard. It’s really funny if you ask me, but I figured out today that my third wheel self doesn’t only limit to my circle of friends. 

Yuta wasn’t there, thankfully. If he was there, I’d also probably get teased for being the third wheel once again. Sometimes, Yuta being late is a blessing to some.

Nothing really happened during lunch time. All we talked about is basketball season and how excited we are for it. 

We watched the training like what we did yesterday. It’s just the same. I’m with Jaehyun and Mark, Doyoung and Hyuck doesn’t want to go home without me, I third wheeled once again, and I talked to Xiaojun instead who was also there. I think I was observing Xiaojun and Hendery rather than talking to them. While I was observing them that time, I felt like I now know the answers to the questions I’ve been asking.

Why do I feel something weird between Xiaojun and Hendery? It’s because the things I’ve noticed about them are signs that they like each other. I’ve been thinking about it a lot and that also explained why I felt like I was third wheeling them when I’m with them. 

(Special thanks to Taeil who sent me some links about “how to know if your friend likes someone”, “signs that your friend likes someone”, etc. all that kinds of links. He even sent me a link about “signs that your friend likes you” and I find that kind of weird but it’s still relevant to what I’m researching on so still helpful. Thanks again Taeil.)

I want to tell Xiaojun about it though, or Hendery. But I don’t want to interfere and they should be the ones to figure it out themselves so I’ll just stay clear out of it hehe. 

Taeil also joined us earlier, while we were still watching the training although he went home first to drop off his things and decided to come and join us because Doyoung apparently invited him. I made him observe Xiaojun and Hendery too. I think he got what I was talking about. 

We went home after the basketball team’s training is done. Taeil went home with Jaehyun and Mark, as they will just go the same way. Doyoung, Hyuck, and I walked home together and we met the patrolmen again. As usual, I was the last one to arrive home but I can still hear Hyuck’s voice and I don’t know if that helped or creeped me out but it worked I guess. 

I’ll message Taeil now before I go to bed. We’ve been talking a lot lately, I just noticed. But I don’t mind though. He’s really fun to talk to and I sometimes wonder why we don’t run out of topics to discuss. But anyways I’m ending this entry here. :D

Love,  
JOHNNY

P.S. I’m actually still surprised Taeil came to join us watch the training earlier, even though it’s not his thing :’)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm losing inspiration maybe this is why I'm not satisfied with what I'm working on lately :/
> 
> I hope I can find inspiration as soon as possible :<


	15. Entry #15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's basketball season finale, Johnny forgot it's his birthday, Taeil started his day, Doyoung and Hyuck are extremely clingy today, Yuta had a unique way of greeting Johnny, the basketball game is intense but victorious, Ten accidentally throws his water tumbler off, Xiaojun and Hendery might be the normal couple in this story, Johnny and Taeil ate dinner together, Taeil ends his day, and Johnny feels loved and appreciated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, this is a chapter where ya'll might feel soft and warm for Johnny because that soft giant deserves everything in this world, but ya'll also might be frustrated because of how oblivious he is towards what he's starting to feel and what he's writing on this journal iDK
> 
> Anyways, enjoy :>
> 
> This is a Johnny Seo loving household, okay?

Dear Diary,

TWO. THINGS. TODAY WAS THE BASKETBALL SEASON FINALE AND I FORGOT THAT IT’S MY BIRTHDAY!!!

Okay first, I didn’t even realize that my birthday is today until Taeil greeted me while we were messaging each other last night. Or was that this morning. It was nearing midnight and we were so deep into the conversation about flavoured chips when he greeted me all of a sudden. I was confused at first and I decided to check the date and it was indeed my birthday! How could I forget? Thank you for reminding me about my birthday Taeil. He was actually the first one to greet me and I found it really sweet and heart-warming and I don’t even know why.

My phone was bombarded with messages when I woke up. From my family, my friends, everyone in my contacts greeted me and I couldn’t stop smiling seeing that a lot of people remembered and cared for me. Everybody greeted me when I arrived at our classroom. Doyoung and Hyuck were waiting outside my classroom for me. They literally ran up to me and hugged me and wished me a happy birthday and placed kisses all over my face and it was really sweet I almost cried even though we were in the hallways and the two were practically clinging on to me. The whole class greeted me too as each of them walked up to me and wished me a happy birthday. Taeyong was the first one to come up to me and greeted me as he was just by the door, then the whole class followed. Taeil personally greeted me again and gave me a hug. 

(He is really small compared to my big figure and I found that endearingly cute. Taeil babie :D)

Yuta also greeted me although his way of greeting isn’t recommended. He walked in the middle of the lesson and yelled “HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOHNNY!” on top of his lungs. I don’t even know if I should be embarrassed by that but I thanked him anyway. I was also wondering why he didn’t got detention after that but that’s not my problem anymore, I guess.

The lunch table was very loud but very fun too. All of the guys wished me a happy birthday and they all gave me gifts and they all made me feel loved, honestly. Almost everybody fought over about who’s going to sit next to me and I don’t know if that’s necessary but I just let them. Ignoring some of the glares Jaehyun and Mark I caught them sending at me earlier, Doyoung and Hyuck sat beside me earlier during lunch and I think they really planned on clinging on to me today. Sicheng even sulked that he didn’t have to sit beside me. For the whole lunch period, I was smiling and laughing and I’m so happy. 

Lucas and Hendery had to leave earlier though because they still have to prepare for the big match which is also today! It’s the finale of basketball season and it’s the match that will determine the champion of the school year. The match started right after lunch so we rushed to the court and we’re lucky because the best spot to watch in the bleachers isn’t still occupied. The whole friend circle went to watch and support the school’s basketball team, mainly because Lucas and Hendery are on the team. The game was intense to the highest level and we were literally bouncing on our seats as we watched while we sweat buckets. Yes, the game was that intense. Yuta was literally yelling his head off (all of the athletes of the group actually) but in the end, the sore throat and sweaty foreheads were worth it because WE WON!!! The room was literally quiet when Hendery passed the ball to Lucas, and Lucas made the shot which made our team won the championships. It was a celebration for everyone, some even cried while others went to look for their water tumbler which was accidentally thrown off when we all jumped out of our seats when victory was announced. 

(Yes, I’m talking about you Ten. I hope you found your water tumbler though.)

I saw Hendery approached Xiaojun after the game. I think they acknowledged their feelings to each other and confessed, based on the whipped smiles and blushing faces and they looked at each other like idiots in love. Whipped, they are whipped for each other I say. I’m glad that went well for them. Also, I think saw Hendery reached out for Xiaojun’s hand to hold it but I’m not sure because Kun was telling me something but I was distracted so I told him to repeat it. I think they had it sorted out, and they might be the most normal couple I've encountered so far.

The walk home was fun, I guess? Doyoung and Hyuck kept showing their affection to me and this is rare (in Doyoung’s case) so I went along with it. I’m soft for them, I’m a softie okay. It was really just them babying me which I don’t mind at all. They also hugged me when they reached their houses and I dare to repeat it again, I really felt loved today. 

I called my mom and dad today as I arrived home and they greeted me then proceeded to talk about things. It went for about an hour and I responded to birthday greetings as soon as we finished the call. I made myself some dinner but I wasn’t satisfied so I went out to go find some place to eat. I went to this quiet restaurant which sells good food for an extremely low price. I saw Taeil there and we were surprised to see each other too. In the end, we shared a table and ate together while we talk about things. I had so much fun.

It was late when we decided to go our separate ways. Taeil decided to take the cab home while I went with my original to walk home. But before that, Taeil initiated to hug me once again and he wished me a happy birthday once again and hoped that I enjoyed my day. I told him I did as we hugged, and he really is small and warm and comfortable and cute and he’s the type of person you’d want to keep inside your pocket. I watched his cab disappear from my sight before I started to walk back home. 

I really enjoyed my day today although I forgot it was my birthday in the first place. I know I’ve mentioned it many times in this entry but I really felt loved today. It really felt nice when you realize how a lot of people actually really care for you. I’m really happy and satisfied. I’m also truly grateful to the people I got to spend my birthday with and celebrate the school’s win on the basketball season. It was a perfect birthday to be honest, and the perfect way to end my birthday today is to write it all here, in this journal I’ve learned to love in these couple weeks.

Love,  
JOHNNY

P.S. I just realized that Taeil was the one who started my day by greeted me first and also the one who ended my day by being the last one to greet me again. Wow Taeil, I’m touched haha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Johnny baby, you deserve everything you deserve to be loved and appreciated and I love you and we love you because you deserve happiness uwu but also you dense idiot don't give yourself false hope by writing every little detail about you and Taeil especially when you still plan on making yourself an oblivious dummy 
> 
> Also, I hope you found your water tumbler Ten :<
> 
> Comments are appreciated :D


	16. Entry #16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.E. class is a disaster after a disaster, Taeyong is not happy with detention, Johnny and Yangyang had gotten closer over a video game, Johnny finally understands what frustration is, Johnny talks to Renjun, Yangyang is a one oblivious bitch, Johnny's not the only one frustrated, Johnny develops a hypothesis, and Johnny wants to tell Taeil about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NEED MOTIVATION
> 
> I'm running out of scenarios to put huhu 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy (?) :>

Dear Diary,

I think I’m still hangover from my birthday and it’s been days. Is that even a thing hahaha.

I think what happened at P.E. time earlier was really funny even though I’m just indirectly involved in that situation. We were at the gym for P.E. earlier and I was talking to Sehun. I’m not going to go into detail but what happened earlier was just the same as to what happened months prior. Still in P.E. class, Sehun thought I was Jeonghan and talked to him, and embarrassed his self once again. Jeonghan and I were laughing, meanwhile Yuta and Taeyong along Seungcheol were laughing so hard they accidentally knocked over the water dispenser and made the lights in the gym short-circuit. I’m glad they didn’t burn the school down, but they did get detention. Goodie two-shoes and member of the school council Taeyong isn’t impressed.

These past few days, I’ve been talking to Yangyang during lunch time. It’s because Yangyang gave me the video game that I’ve wanted for months as my birthday present and I am so happy and thankful for it. I think it’s safe to say that we’ve gotten closer over a game these past few days. Although talking to Yangyang feels like third wheeling too. As you already know, Renjun likes him so every time we talk, Renjun is there by company. Renjun doesn’t interrupt (not that I mind) and he just listens to us talking while staring at Yangyang (he’s whipped your honor). I really felt like I’m interrupting them whenever I look at Renjun looking at Yangyang. But the latter was too much distracted in our conversations to actually notice Renjun’s feelings displayed for the world to see. 

To witness all of that is also getting to feel how FRUSTRATING it is to see the two dancing around their feelings or Renjun’s feelings for that matter because as I hate to admit it, Hyuck is right. Yangyang is a one oblivious bitch. Yes, I’ve already grew very frustrated at them and I don’t know if I could last a bit more.

So, I decided to talk to Renjun.

It was on a vacant period we had after lunch. I decided to go and walk around the campus again when Yangyang spotted me, who was also roaming around as it was also their vacant period. He was accompanied with Renjun, as always, and I’m not surprised by that. We sat down on one of the stone benches under the shade of one of the big trees at the campus. We were just talking, Renjun staring and listening, me occasionally third wheeling, etc. In the middle of our conversation, Yangyang decided to go to the canteen to buy something to drink. Renjun was about to follow him, but I made him stay and we talked. With asking the “right questions”, Renjun opened up to me his feelings for Yangyang. He told me how Yangyang would just laugh off Renjun’s advances and he would grow frustrated of it sometimes but he doesn’t mind confessing again and again to Yangyang. Renjun is indeed whipped. I think he tried not to cry in front of me and I had the urge to hug him if not for Yangyang arriving, sipping on strawberry milk that he bought. He gave Renjun a bottle of banana milk and I felt like a third wheel again. I swear I saw Renjun blush though, it was cute but too bad Yangyang is so oblivious and excusing it as an “act of friendship” which is bullshit. 

I asked Doyoung and Hyuck about Renjun and Yangyang on the way home. After they expressed their frustration over the two by groaning, they filled me with stories about their encounters with the two and how frustrating it is to see. 

Thinking of it now, I do think Yangyang has some feelings for Renjun too but he doesn’t realize it yet. I’m saying this judging by his actions; it shows that he genuinely cares about Renjun too. That’s my hypothesis for now, and I’m going to tell Taeil about it. I messaged him earlier but he still hasn’t replied. Maybe he’s still eating dinner, I guess?

Okay, just in, Taeil just replied so I’m ending this entry here.

Love,  
JOHNNY

P.S. My hypothesis is pretty good, I’m proud of myself hahaha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Johnny developing a hypothesis about Yangyang's obliviousness to his own feelings and Renjun's, not realizing that it also applies to him is just... CLOWNERY
> 
> Just kidding I love you Johnny


	17. Entry #17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta gave Johnny the dryest pancake ever, Yangyang is the trio's guest for their weekly sleepover, realizations finally slapped Yangyang, Renjun finally confessed verbally, Doyoung said something that bothered Johnny, and Johnny just wants Yangyang to finally sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only ship that Johnny has to step in cause Yangyang is oblivious as fuck
> 
> Also, it's kinda short but enjoy :>

Dear Diary,

I am chaotic. I don’t know I just felt like I have to write that down for no reason. It’s true though.

Earlier this morning, I know something weird is up when Yuta approached us earlier while we were waiting for our third subject teacher. He had his lopsided mischievous smile plastered on his face seriously (that doesn’t make any sense). We know he’s up to no good with that face of his. Yuta sat beside me and placed a Tupperware on top of my table and told me to have a taste of the pancakes he brought to school. Weird, but I ate it to spare Yuta’s feelings but it was a mistake. I should’ve known seeing his face that it was the DRYEST PANCAKE I’VE EVER EATEN. This is why Taeyong always warns us to never eat anything Yuta offers. 

Not much went on during the day so I’ll just skip to this afternoon.

So it’s our weekly sleepover with Doyoung and Hyuck once again, and this time our guest is Yangyang. I still don’t know how Doyoung and Hyuck pick our guests for the sleepover even though I’m the host of the house, but that’s fine I guess. As soon as we reached the house, everything is in chaos. Hyuck and Yangyang are bickering and Doyoung will always look over to me and gave this kind of look that expresses how he’s so done with the two. I’d just ignore them and continue to eat snacks.

We kind of had a serious conversation when we were playing video games earlier. I brought up to Yangyang the topic about him and Renjun in which Doyoung and Hyuck joined in. I asked Yangyang some questions about his situation with Renjun while the two listened and threw in some questions too. To make things short, we made Yangyang realized that Renjun likes him after rounds of frustration. We told him right at his face, straightforwardly, that Renjun likes him instead of dropping hints like we’ve been doing. Turns out that why Yangyang is oblivious is that he thinks he’s sTrAiGhT and we’re just messing around with him, and Renjun never really confessed to him. Well, until earlier when Yangyang decided (actually Hyuck forced him) to call Renjun and ask him if he really does like him. There, he got Renjun’s verbal confession and Yangyang is suddenly exposed to a whole new world where he’s suddenly aware that Renjun likes him. I’ve never seen Yangyang so confused in his whole life and it’s honestly funny? Especially when he doesn’t know what to do after Renjun confessed and hanged up. He should know what to do by now and figure it out himself, unless I have to step in again which I don’t want to. 

Doyoung said something earlier that bothered me just a bit. It was when Yangyang explained his side why he didn’t notice Renjun’s advances. We were all frustrated at Yangyang at this point and Doyoung told Yangyang that he’s an idiot as much as I am. Now what does that mean? I really don’t get it? I tried getting it out of my head but I don’t know why it seems to keep bothering me. Maybe Doyoung just said that in the heat of the moment. I’ll try to believe that thought I guess hehe. Might as well don’t bother with it if I have the strength to not actually think about it.

Its ass o’clock in the mornight (yes, mornight) and the three are now asleep. Well I think except for Yangyang who keeps flipping and turning on the bed, maybe he’s still thinking about the new information he received from Renjun earlier. I also want to talk to Taeil about what Doyoung said but he might be asleep by now so I won’t bother him. I might as well go to sleep right now. 

Love,  
JOHNNY

P.S. Yangyang please sleep now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yangyang, you are much as an idiot as Johnny is." -Kim Doyoung, 2020
> 
> I really kept thinking how their conversation went when they told Yangyang that Renjun likes him + the conversation between Yangyang and Renjun when Renjun finally confessed to him
> 
> YY: Hey Ren, just wanna ask something  
> RJ: What is it?  
> YY: Do you like me?  
> RJ: *silence* yeah, I do like you Yang I thought you already knew  
> YY: Oh is that so...  
> RJ: Yeah, now if you don't mind I still want to finish our Biology homework  
> YY: Okay good luck with that  
> RJ: Thanks Yang, bye


	18. Entry #18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's Day and Jaehyun's birthday, Johnny runs around helping his friends, Lucas still can't cook, Johnny helps Mark drag Hyuck out, Jaemin and Xiaojun updates Johnny about their dates, Yangyang and Renjun finally, Johnny endures messages from his other friends, Taeil invites Johnny over for dinner, and Johnny is a happy and satisfied third wheel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is totally not rushed, totally not :)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy :>

Dear Diary,

It’s the day for couples and the dreaded day for third wheels like me. It’s Valentine’s Day, yay how exciting is that ha ha. 

Oh, and also Jaehyun’s birthday. 

I spent the day running around, helping my friends prepare for their surprises and celebrations for their “love-of-their-lives” this Valentines. I didn’t mind helping and doing favours for them, but I think that what makes me their third wheel so basically, it’s still my fault that I am living this unfortunate life of mine. But I’m not complaining, not at all. 

First one to ask my help was Lucas. He called me to at ass o’clock in the morning to help him make breakfast to surprise Jungwoo but apparently, that boy can’t cook shit in his life. So I rushed over there, helped Lucas cook (actually it was me who cooked, Lucas was just stood there and gave me instructions). I stayed there until Lucas decided to wake Jungwoo have and they had breakfast in bed together. They’re cute, but I felt I was third wheeling them so I left.

Next to ask for my help was Mark. Apparently, Mark wants to spend the day with Hyuck but the kid has no plans on going out (typical Hyuck. So he asked me to help drag Hyuck out of bed. We did it though, although Mark has to compensate with cuddles later. Hyuck does make good deals but I didn’t stay for too long, I have better things to see (I am not going to elaborate that).

Jaemin messaged me too, but not to ask for help this Valentine’s Day. He just messaged me simply because “he wants me to be updated on his and Jeno’s relationship since I practically helped them at some point”. That’s what Jaemin said. Xiaojun messaged me too, not on the same context but still the same thought and motive why Jaemin messaged me. 

I did spend a lot of time helping Yangyang. Poor kid is still clueless so I helped him from flowers and date plans and others. Renjun appreciated it though, he can’t stop blushing and giggling at Yangyang. I stayed there watching Yangyang “embarrass” himself but they’re adorable. Like really. I’m glad Yangyang finally acknowledged Renjun’s feelings and his own feelings towards the latter. It’s satisfying to see and watch them finally “together”. At least I won’t hear Hyuck complain about them and save everyone from being frustrated towards them. I third wheeled them for a good amount of time before I excused myself and left alone to spend time together.

The other guys messaged me for advices and what to do and to panic gay. At this point, I think I’m their emotional dump but I’m glad they have someone to confide to. But I don’t appreciate the thirst texts though. 

(I’m talking about you Ten and Jaehyun.)

Speaking of Jaehyun, he won't be having some kind of party to celebrate his birthday cause he wants to spend it with his "loml", also known as Doyoung if it wasn't obvious enough.

When I thought I was about to rest from a day of helping the guys, Taeil messaged me to invite me for dinner. I quickly drove over to Taeil’s house. I thought it’s just us but turns out I’m joining him and his parents for dinner. I had fun, although I was surprised that is parents came to town. It’s not that I don’t mind, it actually feels nice to catch up to Mr. and Mrs. Moon. I think I stayed there for over 3 hours before I went home.

Speaking of which, I feel incredibly sleepy right now so I might end this entry here. Good night.

Love,  
JOHNNY

P.S. It might not be the ideal way to spend Valentine’s Day but at the end of the day, I feel happy and satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey wanna be Johnny, just third wheeling and helping friends out on their relationships. :/
> 
> Also, RENYANG FINALLY 
> 
> Comments are appreciated :D


End file.
